


Faerytale Extra Chapters

by Fearcrow



Series: Songs of the Soul [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Multi, reverse-harem-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: This is where extra chapters will go that I can't really fit into the story. Figured it might be worth keeping.





	1. Cieena's fight

Sans eyed Cieena as they sat around watching tv. Cieena sat on the floor with her godchildren making Christmas ornaments, Blue and Papyrus had joined them. With such a high lv he was more than nervous about his brother or any of them around her. But he had to admit; even if he didn’t want to; that she was well nice. 

Fae liked her, Tal liked her, Eli loved her, and she showed that she probably had better control of her magic than anyone in the manor so far. Sans was a little conflicted. 

The tv suddenly changed to an emergency broadcast. 

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled show to bring you this shocking footage from the Ebbot City Mall. It’s been known for a while now that these Demons attack large groups. Be advised to stay…” The news reporter was terrified as he showed a giant demon of redish color wrecking havoc on the people and shops inside the mall. He was standing outside away from the giant red scaled creature. 

That’s when Sans blinked and stared at the tv even more than before. Cieena had just basically stepped out of nowhere; he watched as the others also looked on seeing what was happening. 

“It looks like someone’s just… teleported into this chaos of destruction. Let’s try and get a better view.” And with that the reported and camera guy ran forward watching. The demon hadn’t killed anyone just yet as there were a lot of humans, some monsters, but the amount of damage it was causing some were getting injured. 

The camera caught Cieena walking forward with a braveness most people wouldn’t ever have. She moved her right arm out and magic flared around her hand as a scythe appeared. 

Sans gasped as did the others. They were going to basically see her in action and do what she said she did… kill demons. 

Cieena Pov: 

Cieena had no sooner left the manor then showed up at the mall. She smirked a bit looking up at her opponent. “One big giant demon coming up.” Moving her right arm to the side she conjured her magic focusing on the weapon, a scythe with a blood red blade, and a black obsidian handle. 

“Ugh, big, red, and ugly, aren’t you? Well it’s time for you to go home now.” 

The demon turned his head looking at her. Its beady blackened eyes landing on her figure. 

This was your run of the mill demon, big, with long horns that dug upward into the ceiling right above causing more damage as it did so, with blackened out eyes, and large sharp claws to match its long sharp teeth. It reeked of destruction and death. 

As it turned its horns drug up into the ceiling making it fall down into chunks down around it. Cieena smiled waiting. These demons were mindless, would always attack first. And attack first is what it did. 

As it turned it raised its giant hand up and swiped downwards at her, but she was gone, it looked stumped. Turning its head as it looked over and there she was on the other side in the blink of an eye as she slashed downwards at its chest piercing right through its soul. The demon upon death acted much like a monster, it dusted immediately. Its soul lingered but she walked up and took it putting it safely inside of a small crystal that turned black upon capturing it inside. 

Pocketing the small crystal, she then let her magic dissipate as it flowed back into her no longer having to manifest her scythe. 

Porting back, she walked into the living room as all eyes turned to her. “WOWZERS, YOU WERE SUPER FAST.” Blue commented with stars in his eyes. Cie smiled at him. 

“Well now you kinda got to see me in action.”


	2. Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt gets tucked in and sang to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I couldn't fit in but found it's way here. Takes place maybe two months after they moved into Ebbot Manor.

It had been another one of those nights where the whole household got together and watched movies all night long, Eli sitting in the middle of a bone pile on a nest of pillows and blankets along with everyone else. Pizza bites, hamburger sliders, french fries; for all the greasy food eaters in the house. Tacos, chicken alfredo, black bean vegan lasagna; and spicy burritos; for all the non-greasy food eaters had been made by Eli, Blue, Papyrus, Black, Berry, and Edge; with Green making drinks for everyone. 

Yep, tonight was a great night filled with food, movies, a bit of talking, a few hushes. The movies they settled on were all Marvel themed ones since none of them had seen any of those. They had been watching the Avengers movies. 

After the movie was over about half the monsters were asleep. Mainly all the lazier ones along with Blue and Papyrus. Edge looked to be dozing off, Slim passed out next to his brother Berry while Mutt looked terribly awake. 

Looking over at him you smiled and moved closer to him making sure not to disturb the others as you did so. “You seem lost in thought.” You smiled more as you took a seat next to him. 

“Jus thinkin.” Mutt replied quietly. And he had been thinking, a lot actually. He missed Ali. She would tuck him in, curl up next to him and Sans back in Snowdin and sings a lullaby sometimes if the mood took her. 

“You should get some sleep it’s almost one am.” 

“Wha you gonna tuck me in?” Mutt grinned the thought coming into his mind as he looked at you. 

You shrugged and grabbed up his blanket and did indeed tuck him in. Mutt stared at you; more like past you; seeing Ali for a moment “Gonna sing to me too?” he rasped, he was joking… slightly. 

Letting out a giggle you curled up next to him and shook your head, but not saying no or meaning no; you laid down next to him and decided to sing anyway. Keeping your voice down as you did so. You had a song pop into mind as you decided to sing. Mutt cuddling up next to you so he could hear you as you sang. 

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too  
Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
And for always I will say  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

As you sang Mutt started closing his eyes getting comfortable as you stayed in your spot next to him allowing him to cuddle up against you as his thoughts traveled to how he got here, what he lost, and what he gained. Soon he was passed out and you eventually fell asleep next to him as well. Happy because you had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song can be heard here [Lost boys song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T83xkGZ6NvU&list=PLg81TmKkOXdqtqspMwhetqmTZYhwYaAmB&index=83&t=0s)


End file.
